


How to Catch a Rat

by Decepticrazy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, M/M, Petplay, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roadhog x Junkrat. With collars and petplay kinda? and some smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Catch a Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for dubcon and these two being a little rough. Nothing too extreme, I believe. Trying something different to the usual Transformers smut... hope it reads ok..

Junkrat was in an ever more enthusiastic and lively mood than normal, brimming with energy, eyes alight with mischief. Roadhog however, he was tired.

"Slow down..." Roadhog growled out. His skinny companion was aggravatingly foolish like this, ignoring good sense and charging into the frey in a fit of manic glee. While it was oddly endearing it also left Junkrat incredibly vulnerable. Roadhog had tried to reason with him, pointless as it was. They'd wound up on a simple job for some shmuck, liberating a trinket from a museum. Nevertheless, Junkrat was looking to get himself killed like this. Who knew what automated defenses awaited them... and then there was the threat of those washed up heroes showing up.

"Nah, mate. Come on, come on! I wanna blow something up! Come onnn!" He let out a frustrated growl, finally doubling back to hurry his oversized companion along. He yelped when instead, Roadhog grabed a hold of him, yanking him down onto the ground. 

"Hoggy! Is now really the-hk-" There was something suddenly wrapped around his neck, cutting in to his throat tightly.

"Shut up..." Came the simple command.

Junkrat struggled momentarily, quickly going limp in the larger man's grasp. He couldn't fight Roadhog, not like this. Maybe he had gotten overexcited. He was sorry! He tried to apologise as the collar, he now realised it was, cut into his neck and left him breathless. "Hk-H-g...st-paaaahhh... hahhh..." Abruptly, he could breathe again, panting hard and rubbing his neck. 

His fingers met a thick leather collar, studded and attached to what he guessed was a leash. A huge padlock kept him from ripping the damned thing off. "Oi... hahh...phew... Hoggie... what's... the big... ide-hk-" The collar went tight again, Junkrat letting out a choked whimper.

"I said, shut up..."

Maybe Roadhog would finally get some peace now. The junker had been driving him nuts for days now, full of energy Roadhog had no hopes in matching. He just wanted to get this job done then take a break, maybe set up somewhere inland for a bit and rest for a while. Yeah...that sounded nice... But for that to happen he had to make sure they both survived the next day. Roadhog had grabbed the leash when he saw it, passing by a pet store and figuring his little rat could use some fucking restraint here and there. He'd made a good decision.

"Mate... what-"

Roadhog growled, looming over the smaller man, his far greighter weight pressing down on Junkrat, pinning him easily. The junker could hear roadhog's laboured breaths, realising he'd been giving his companion trouble. "Uh... sorry... got a bit.. ahead o' meself..." He tried not to focus on the way Roadhog's warm skin pressed against his, trapping him pleasantly, the way his hnd rested on Junkrat's throat posessively.

Roadhog snorted, not bothering to respond. He finally hauled himself up, Junkrat skittering back out of habit. The junker knew to keep his distance when the larger man was angry.

The leash went taut far more quickly than Junkrat expected, the skinny man choking abruptly before stumbling. Roadhog's laughter met his ears and his face burned. "Oi! Now, listen here mate! I'm not into this, y'hear! Get this... this thing offa me!"

Roadhog shook his head and Junkrat bristled, tugging uselessly at the collar, even going so far as to gnaw on the leash. Roadhog chuckled in amusement before yanking the leash and forcing the junker to his toes, hauling him up inch by inch and leaving Jamie struggling frantically.

"Hey! Y-cut it- fuck you!"

That got an angry growl from the biker. Roadhog let him down but only to replace the pressure on his neck with one huge, tensed hand, squeezing.

"Ok! Sorry mate! Sorry! You-hk-" He fought to breathe, "wanna do this? OK!" A mad look flitted across Jamie's eyes and he giggled. "Heh... bark! Bow wow! Uh... Arf? Look I'm your-hhhk-doggie!" He struggled frantically, letting his tongue loll and panting like a canine, pawing at Roadhog helplessly.

"Nah... you're a rat... a dirty rat..." Roadhog chuckled again, letting Jamie loose. He fell to the ground panting. "Got no shame... no restraint..."

Junkrat had to laugh at that one, loosing a mad cackle once he'd found his breath. "Nah- mate- not a bit! Arf! Arf!" He giggled fitfully again, getting on his hands and knees and crawling in a tight circle, panting and playing the part of an eager pet. "Arf, arf! Grr!" He bounded onto Roadhog and pawed at him, embracing the stupid act if it meant Roadhog would get off his back. Oddly enough... it had quite another influence on the biker...

Roadhog's breaths became a little harder, a little more laboured but for different reasons this time. He... he liked this... his junker a filthy little submissive for him... it was getting him pretty hot... "C'mere..."

Junkrat panted and lunged for his hand, pressing his head into the gentle petting and actually shutting his eyes and moaning softly. Well... wasn't that sweet. "Maybe I ought to keep you on that leash... where I can fukkin' see you..."

Junkrat whined and pouted, grinning the next moment as he lunged and bit down on Roadhog's hand. It was stupid but he didn't really care. What was Roadhog gonna do that he already hadn't? He didn't want to kill him... that was pretty clear. It was interesting seeing what weird reactions he could get out of the man.

Roadhog hissed and growled, backhanding Jamie and then pulling the leash taut, snarling down into his face, mask almost pressed against Jamie's face. "You... fukkin idiot..."

Junkrat cackled and grinned, the intention of this whole strange scenario apparently lost on him. Roadhog had tried to bring him in line, tried to make him see reason but the junker just took it as another joke, another opportunity for a laugh. "Ahahaa! Ah... what's the matter, Hoggie? Can't handle me?"

He loosed another yelp when he was abruptly pulled into Roadhog's lap, the hefty man sitting cross legged on the ground. Junkrat was held in place by the leash, Roadhog's other hand yanking his pants down roughly. 

"Oi! What're you-ahh! Fukkin... hey! You got no right ta'-gahhh!" Roadhog smacked his rear hard, leaving the junker wailing. One more smack and Jamie reverted to whimpering and pleading.

"Hey, Hoggie, enough! I get it! h... bad Junkrat! Bad! Ahhh! Fukkin'..." Roadhog wasn't convinced. "Will you stop! Fukkin' hurts, mate!"

A meaty hand hovered over him in threat and Junkrat recoiled, trying to avoid the blow, pressing against Roadhog's legs in a hopeless attempt to escape punishment, wriggling around fitfully. Another smack left him yowling in pain, breathless and more than a little desperate to appease the gargantuan biker. 

"Ok! M'sorry! You want me to be good, fine! I'll be your good little rat! Yes sir, no sir, how high, sir? Suck your dick sir?"

They both paused. Wait. What was that last one...? Roadhog nudged the junker, pawing at Jamie and noting the way the younger man shivered in response. Wait... did he like this? Junkrat giggled nervously, trying to turn away but helplessly caught in the biker's hold. Yeah... he did like this... Roadhog could feel the bulge in his pants.

"Dirty rat..." 

Junkrat's nervous laughter grew a little more unhinged, a little more high pitched. He shook when Roadhog nudged his straining cock. "Mh... yeah... but you like me."

I snort was all the response Jamie got, grinning and rolling over in Roadhog's lap. The broad smile couldn't hide how nervous he looked, cock straining through his pants. Roadhog stared.

"Y'wanna... maybe..."

Another snort, this one somehow sounding more enthusiastic, was his response. Roadhog nudged the bulging thing, drawing a gasp from Junkrat and soon throwing caution aside, unzipping the junker's pants and grabbing his dick in a tight hold, squeezing it.

"Ah! M-mate! Eas-fffuu-easy..." 

Roadhog grunted apologetically, loosening his hold and clutching the comparatively small member in a gentle hold. He gave it a few light strokes, watching Jamie intently all the while. The younger man moaned and writhed in his grasp, panting hard, bucking in to his hand.

"Ahhn! Fuuuck! Hoggie... nh...fuck fuck fuck... that's good..." A few more strokes and he came in a brief, jolting surge of pleasure. "Nhahh!! Gahhh... shit..." He panted hard, limply laying in the larger man's lap, murmuring in addled pleasure as Roadhog wiped his hand clean on the junker's vest. Junkrat didn't care.

"Mh.... fuck... gotta... do this... more often... Hoggie... mh..." In a rare moment of intimacy, the junker nuzzled at the larger man, pressing his nose and cheek to Roadhog's thigh and sighing in relief. "Mh..."

He wasn't able to relax for long, Roadhog moving, touching him, hauling him into the position he wanted. A moment later and a massive stiff member was pressed against the junker's cheek, Junkrat getting excited just looking at it. Fuck but what would that thing feel like inside him... stretching him open and ruining him... that thought alone was enough to press him on, wrapping lips around the tip of the biker's fat cock eagerly.

"Mh... my hog...mine..." 

Roadhog hummed an agreement, setting a hand down in the wiry, filthy mass of Jamie's hair and urging him forward.

Junkrat groaned and tried to relax his jaw, forcing a little bit more of the gargantuan cock into his mouth, drooling helplessly as his eyes rolled back. Fuck but this was hot...

He licked eagerly at the massive thing, sucking and lapping, swallowing as much as he could take and wrapping both hands around the biker's shaft, pumping away as he sucked on the head.

Roadhog rumbled and kept pressing on the junker's head, forcing him to take just that bit more, stretching Jamie's lips taut and leaving the little junker choking and flailing, pinning him there as his orgasm hit.

Junkrat yelped and keened in protest as the wash of cum hit his mouth. He could taste every drop, choked on it. There was so much! He had to frantically swallow to try and get it all down so Roadhog would let him up, let him breathe! The collar was taut and if that wasn't enough, Roadhog's hand was impossible to escape. He started to fight in the biker's hold, lungs burning, desperate for air when finally, fluids still rushing into his mouth, Jamie struggled free. Roadhog let him up, laughing as the last of his cum spurted onto the man's chin.

"Ahhh! Hah... fuckin' asshole..." Roadhog was too pleased to care about the insult, grinning beneath the mask. Jamie was too dazed and pleasured to really care either, sucking in a few desperate gasps before limply laying in the larger man's lap, panting hard. He moaned softly when a huge, warm hand settled on his head, petting his hair. It was nice... He kind of wanted to stay like that... just for a while...

They couldn't afford to wait however. Both men knew they were behind schedule now. They had to get this raid over with, collect their earnings and make a clean break for it all before sundown. Now was no time to rest. Roadhog prodded the lazing Rat in his lap, smirking when Jamie grumbled and rolled over.

"Nah... gimme a few minutes..." 

Well... maybe it was ok to take a short break... Roadhog tried not to think about how cute the little fucker looked like this as his eyes wandered. Maybe he'd keep the leash.


End file.
